When you say I do
by Dally4ever
Summary: Cassey and Derek go to queens this is just a story about what happens next please review let me know if you want more LWD storys from me :) This is what I think happens to them who they end up with (this also takes place after collage with Derek series I'm working on) ;)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

cassey and Derek both go to queens and there dorm rooms are across from each other

cassey lives with two girls named monaka and Lindsay

monaka:dark hair and brown eyes and she is headstrong and likes Derek

Lindsay:red hair green eyes sweet and hates Derek

derek lives with two guys named josh and Noel

josh;brown hair green eyes,nerdy and likes Lindsay

noel:you know him from life with Derek but to clarify he was casseys friend who likes poetry and he stared in the pirate play with cassey because of a bet

cassey and Derek are the same as the last couple episodes of LWD they get along pretty well

(I do not own LWD that's literally impossible plus if I did I would right the show not fan fiction duh )


	2. Chapter 2

cassey and monika are at the doorm room

"I can't believe Noel was here and now max everything is getting back together since high school"cassey said

"your lucky you have max I have nobody"monaka said

"awe I'm sorry you'll find someone trust me"cassey said

"you really think so?"she asked then Lindsay walked in mad

"ugh am I the only one who cares about the earth?"she yelled

"yeah pretty much".monaka said

"you and Derek could be twins!"she said "ugh!"

"what did he do this time?" Cassey asked

"I asked the boys to help volunteer for the save the beach Derek completely changed the subject then I asked him nicely he refused!"she said

"how do you stand him Lindsay asked cassey

"well he's not as bad as most think but you can't get him to do anything he didn't want to do...except there was sally."cassey started

"who's sally?"monaka asked

"Derek's ex girlfriend she could make Derek do almost anything without it being pushy if you know what I mean?"

"no not at all"Lindsay said

there was a knock at the door

"that's probably the boys"cassey said "come in!"

The boys walk in "hope your hungry because tonight we eat like kings!"shouted josh

"kings don't eat pizza josh"Derek said

"oh hey Derek we where just talking about a certain individual"Lindsay said

"what is she talking about?"he asked cassey

"sally"she answered

"ohh...sally that's...just...that's uh hey look Noel brought pizza!"he takes a slice "isnt that..,,great?"

"Sally?"Noel asked "wasn't she your girlfriend?"

"new subject please!"Derek interrupted

"Derek vanturey did you just say please?"Lindsay asked

"yeah sally does make you nicer"monaka said

"we could change it to sports,pizza,school?"Derek said

"school?"Casey asked

"that's how desperate I am!"Derek said

"your right let's play truth or dare"monaka suggested

"no thank you"Derek said

"oh come on it would be so much fun!"Casey said

"no thanks!"

"your right Derek so tell us more about sally?"monaka said

"I have a idea let's play truth or dare"Derek said

"Noel,josh,Lindsay you in?"Casey asked

"sure"josh said

"you know it"Noel said

"oh I'm all for this!"Lindsay said

"ok let's start with...Casey truth or dare?"Noel said

"truth

"ok out of all your boyfriends whitch would you get back together with?"Lindsay asked

"you know I think I have feelings for max again"she blushed

"oooh"Lindsay started

"ok ok enough...Noel truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Lindsay!"monaka said

"what?"Lindsay yelled

"it's a dare!"monaka said

"fine but this counts as my turn too"

"fine

they kissed

"ooh"cassey mimiced Lindsay

"shut up!"she laughed

"ok ok josh truth or dare?"Noel asked

"dare!"

"I dare you too...steal Derek's pizza!"Lindsay said

"ok I give up I don't wanna die!"he jokes

"good thinking!"Derek said

"Derek truth or dare?"Monica asked

"dare!"

"you chose dare is this because you don't want us asking about someone?"Lindsay asked

"no I did because this game is stupid nothing you dare me to do will have any offect on me!"Derek said

"I dare you to call sally on speaker tell her you love her!"Lindsay said

"oooh"everyone started

"wow look at the time well goodnight everyone!"Derek said

"derek!"everyone yelled

"bye!"he left


	3. Chapter 3

(Knock knock)

"go away Casey!"Derek shouted

she opened the door "how did you know it was me?"she asked

"Casey I've lived with you for six years"Derek said

"oh has it been that long?"she asked

"yeah"he said

"look I'm sorry I told everyone about sally but I..."

"it's ok casey they already knew...well at least Noel did"he said

"what do you mean?"she asked

"well sally was at a restaurant we went to and it didn't end up well"he said

"Oh,"she said

"Casey I seriously need you to stay out of my private life"he said

"your right I'm sorry."she said

"what was that Casey I'm what?"Derek mimic her

"I said your a fight"she jokes around

"oh sure sure!"he said

"Shut up!"she laughed

casey left to meet up with max

casey and max became friends again they have been hanging out for months

(max and Casey hanging out)

"Casey can we talk?"max asked

"do I want to hear this?"she asked

"I don't know maybe"he said

"ok what's up?"she asked

"do you want to get back together?"he asked

"YES!"she shouted..."I mean we could give it a try"

"great are you free Friday?"he asked

"I am what time?"

"4:00 ill pick you up from your dorm "he said and walked away

(monica and Casey and Lindsay talking)

"so out of the blue wants to date you?"Monica asked "I don't buy it"she said

"she has a point case maybe he wants something?"she said

no he just wants to hang out as usual"she said "except it's a date!"she squeals in excitement whe she hears a knock at the door she opened it and saw max on one knee and a ring in his hand

"Casey mc Donald will you Mary me?"he asked

she didn't know what to say she didn't expect him to lay this all on her the other girls seemed shocked too she had tears in her eyes she got enough courage to say...


	4. Chapter 4

"Max in I'll in college'casey said

"is that a no?"he asked

"no it's a maybe"she said smiling

"Casey I have it all planed you can finish collage online I have a new job there at a important salesperson and most important I love you and I can't live without you so what do you say?"max asked

"what can I say?"Casey asked "yes!"she had tears in her eyes and so did Monica and lynsay max and Casey kissed

"let's plan a wedding!"max said!

(next setting Derek and Noel)

"hey Derek?"

"yeah?"he answered

"are you sure you don't want to talk about sally?"he asked

"what's there to talk about she has a boyfriend!"he said

"if you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine deal?"Noel asked

"what secret?"he asked

"I still have feelings for Casey!"Noel said "I almost gave her this note that told her how I felt but she loved max and now he's back and I fear she doesn't feel the same way!"he said

"you like Casey?"Derek asked

"I think so what about sally?"he asked

"I think I still like her but only she can do something at this point!"he said

(knock on door)

"come in"Noel said

"I couldn't wait Derek,Noel I'm getting married!"Casey yelled and jumped for joy!

"what!?"Derek asked "to who?"

"max!"she yelled

(Noel couldn't speak)

"I'm so excited max is a really great guy and ohh I gotta get some things ready!"Casey said "see ya boys!"she said as she rushed out the door

"owch!"Derek said looking at noel


End file.
